


Pacar Yerim

by bucinchaengie



Series: Trio Sebangku (Yerim, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung) [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucinchaengie/pseuds/bucinchaengie
Summary: Tentang Yerim yang berniat buat berhenti nomaden
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Trio Sebangku (Yerim, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pacar Yerim

Diantara mereka bertiga, Yerim yang paling tua. Iya, memang umur mereka cuman beda dikit, tapi setidaknya ya pokoknya Yerim yang lahir duluan.

Dan diantara mereka bertiga Yerim satu satunya yang pernah pacaran dan lagi punya pacar.

Pacarnya Yerim Kak Jungkook. Iya, Kak Jungkook. Ketua OSIS-nya SMANSA.

Tzuyu bahkan gak ngerti gimana orang model Kak Jungkook mau pacaran sama cewek macam Yerim.

"Kak Jungkook dimana nyet?" Tanya Chaeyoung.

 _By the way_ mereka lagi makan siang di kantin si Bunda.

"Gak tau, belakangan doi susah dihubungin ih," ucap Yerim sambil ngelirik layar ponselnya, terus masukin satu perkedel kentang utuh ke mulutnya.

"Ya cari pacar baru aja sih, jangan kayak orang susah lah." Ini Tzuyu yang ngomong. Langsung mengundang sundulan Yerim aja.

"* _Sia_ berasa pernah pacaran aja nyet."

"Yee, beda kasus kali. Ini _mah_ namanya prinsip." Gak ada yang bales. Mereka berdua emang sama sama tau alesan cewek satu itu gak pernah pacaran.

"Rim, kalau hubungannya gak enak buat dilanjutin _mah_ ya putus aja lah. Bukan tipemu banget kan kalau kayak begini-beginian," ucap Chaeyoung. Makanan Chaeyoung udah abis, jadi doi langsung mesen minuman favoritnya.

"Bun, pengen nutrisari jeruk nipisnya satu."

Wanita paruh baya di balik kantin mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit Chaeyoung mulai meminum minumannya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, fokus Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu kembali ke Yerim yang malah mengaduk aduk nasinya.

" _Actually, for the first time_ _*urang_ mikir, mungkin kali ini _urang_ harus berhenti nomaden. Buat Kak Jungkook...."

Senyum Yerim ngembang.

"Yee yang lagi kasmaran." Tzuyu langsung mukul kepala Yerim.

Yerim cuman nyengir aja.

"Ya itu sih karena * _maneh_ nya aja belum pernah pacaran," ejek Chaeyoung.

"* _Sia_ begimana kabarnya." Balesan Tzuyu bikin Chaeyoung diem.

Yaudah, biarkan hanya Yerim yang tidak jomblo diantara mereka bertiga.

 ** _Urang_** : _saya_  
**_Maneh = sia_** : _kamu_


End file.
